That Time When Dipper and Mabel Shared a Shower
by Smilesas
Summary: Dipper and Mabel end up having to take a shower together. It was bound to happen eventually, since they share a bathroom and all. Will the situation turn out as steamy as the hot water they're bathing in? (oneshot, Pinecest, rated T for smutty fluff) (crappy cover art done by me)


_**Hey, everybody! After completely falling off the face of the earth (again) I have reemerged (again) but this time as a fan of Gravity Falls! My fics are so sporadic because I only write when I have an epiphany of a storyline and I can hear the dialogue in my head. And this doesn't happen often. Hence this fic being over a year later.**_

_**I ship Pinecest. No shame! I shipped them before I even started watching the show. I saw the intro and I was like, "I ship it so hard." There was no going back. Eventually this shower scene of them popped in my head and I was like, "Gotta write it." **_

_**If you're reading this, thank you! I appreciate you so much. I've never done a oneshot before, and it feels weird not having a novel planned out in my head, so if you think I should continue this just let me know. If it was horrifying to read then just tell me to stop. All criticisms and reviews are welcomed! All opinions valued! Huzzah!**_

_**Anyway, enough with this intro. On with the Pinecest!**_

"Kids! I'm shuttin' the hot water off in 10 minutes! You've been forewarned!" Grunkle Stan bellowed. "Brilliant, Stan. You sure do know how to cut costs," he muttered in self-praise.

Mabel jerked her head away from her glitter strewn canvas, which she had spent the past few hours bizazzling to perfection. She glanced down at her hands, coated in paint, glue, and rhinestones—the hands of an artist. Mabel knew if she wanted to get any sleep tonight she couldn't have plastic rubies jabbing her face, so a shower was necessary. She sometimes liked just leaving her hands (and legs and face for that matter) as they were after a project, to serve as a reminder of her masterpiece. But not tonight—because there was _no_ way she'd be taking a cold shower. Mabel whisked her beret to the side and scrambled up from the bedroom floor, making a mad dash to the bathroom she shared with Dipper.

Dipper was actually already in the shower, and Mabel could hear him humming Disco Girl through the door. Giggling a little, Mabel burst in on the scene without so much as a courtesy knock, interrupting Dipper's refrain.

"Gangway! Make some room!" Mabel cried out, unceremoniously stripping off her clothes. She didn't give her intrusion a second thought, after all, they shared everything, so why not the shower? Dipper however thought differently.

He gave a panicked gasp. "Mabel! I'm-I'm in the shower!"

"Yeah yeah, but I need to shower too! Stingy Stan is gonna cut the hot water soon. Just another one of his ways to save a few bucks," Mabel pranced around impatiently outside the shower.

Dipper peered through the sheer shower curtain, and tried hard to ignore the fact that she was naked. His heart started pounding and his face flushed. The last time they had bathed together was when they still actually bathed. It had been years ago, and now they were both much older, and they had grown up...a lot. Nearly thirteen is far too old to take a shower with your sister.

Dippers eyes grazed across Mabel's preteen curves, her soft body starting to get softer in more womanly places. His eyes started creeping downward but then he remembered his place and quickly turned away. She was, after all, his sister.

"Ya gonna let me in or not?" Mabel questioned, arms folded teasingly.

Dipper sighed. "Fine...get in."

Mabel squeed out a thank you and leapt into the tub.

"Here, just…just stand right behind me...and don't...look," Dipper mumbled.

"Haha, Dipper, there's nothing there that I haven't seen already. Bleep bloop!" Mabel playfully poked his sides.

But Dipper didn't only feel fingers poking him. He felt something very soft pressing into his back, and it didn't take long for him to realize that those were Mabel's nipples.

"Ma-Mabel!" Dipper exclaimed, voice cracking across the scale. He reddened deeply and scooted up further in the tub, very glad for the soap that he was conveniently using to cover a certain part of him.

Mabel seemed completely unabashed, while Dipper was very much so. Mabel stood there rinsing off her body, occasionally brushing her wet limbs against Dipper's, which wasn't helping matters. Dipper was growing very flustered, and the steaminess for him was rising with that of the hot water. He couldn't handle having Mabel's body slide across his, hear the water hit her chest and drip to the floor, and being so close to her while they were both naked. He was irritated with himself for feeling this way about her, his own sister. So as Mabel lathered her hair, Dipper just stood there, awkwardly using the soap to hide himself.

"C'mon, Dipper! Pass the soap!"

Dipper merely gave a nervous laugh. "Not now, Mabel."

"You've been hogging it this whole time. I've got glitter everywhere!"

She wrapped an arm around Dipper to steady herself as she used her free hand to reach out and around. Dipper was distressed to find that he enjoyed the contact, so he began to squirm uncomfortably. "Mabel, cut it out!"

"I will…once you give me the soap!"

Despite Dipper's protests, Mabel was able to curl her fingers around something...but it wasn't the soap.

This was Dipper's push point. He let out a gasp as he felt his arousal become obvious. Mabel felt it too, and she hastily recoiled her hand. The soap slid down to the bottom of the tub, no one bothering to pick it up.

"Oh boy...Dipper...I'm sorry," Mabel muttered, eyes averted, cheeks burning.

"Yeah, well, so am I," Dipper said stiffly.

Mabel meekly stared at the hand that had just been holding onto something so intimate of Dipper's. She could still feel its pulse as hers quickened, and her wide eyes were starting to glaze as she realized she wouldn't mind feeling it again. But it was _Dipper_! Her _brother_!

Dipper was too anxious to move. No one had ever touched him there before, and he would be lying if he said he didn't like it. But it was _Mabel_! His _sister_! Blood was pounding in his head, and the steam from the shower was fogging his senses. Mabel suffered the same conditions, and both of them were starkly embarrassed. They both just stood there, each passing moment growing more unbearable as they felt their faces flush ever deeper, their surroundings growing ever hotter.

Dipper was throbbing and was just itching for Mabel's touch, but he knew it was wrong for him to think this. He tried hard to ignore his desires.

Mabel was actually feeling pleased with herself for getting Dipper this wound up. It had initially come as a shock to her, but now she didn't unwelcome the idea of being the cause of his pleasure. She did feel a bit ashamed for these feelings, and stood askance, trying to ignore her own desires as well.

The passionate thoughts and shower steam whirled about their heads, causing Dipper and Mabel to ignore reason, and inch slightly closer to one another. Dipper's breath came out deeply, and Mabel shuddered with delight as she felt it settle upon her fiery face. Each of them knew they shouldn't be feeling the way they did, so they avoided eye contact at all cost, and bashfully extended their arms, as if wanting to start off slow with an embrace.

They immediately jumped apart when they heard Grunkle Stan's voice roar from the floor below. "Hot water's goin' off now! Hope you like cold showers, haha!"

The insufferable steam that had been building suddenly evaporated as icy water began to pelt Dipper and Mabel. Each of them let out a yell as they hurried to escape the chilling wrath of the shower. They tumbled out of the tub, landing upon the tiled floor, Mabel on top of Dipper.

Being left cold and shaking, the fervor of the moment had dissipated. But that didn't mean that it wasn't awkward to be sprawled across your naked twin. Mabel clumsily stood up while attempting to conceal herself. Before this she hadn't been embarrassed to bare all around Dipper, but now…there was longing behind her figure. Mabel turned off the shower head and looked down to give Dipper a half smile. Dipper returned a wary one of his own as he donned a towel and handed one to Mabel. After she had covered herself, she pushed her wet mop of hair behind her ears and looked at Dipper meaningfully. "So...about what happened..."

"Yeah...let's uh...let's just forget that," Dipper advised begrudgingly. He wanted to return to the heat of the moment and feel Mabel against him so badly, but the curse of being a planner was that you always thought ahead. He knew there was no way doing something like that to his sister would be justified, and they would get in a lot of trouble. Dipper suspected that Mabel held the same passion, but she was withholding it to follow whichever suit Dipper was going to deal. She didn't want to be the one to ruin the beautiful platonic love they already shared by sub-texting her romantic intentions.

Looking at Dipper, it was clear that he was giving a tacit command to just let it go for now, and Mabel felt obligated to comply, because Dipper always knew what to do best in situations like this. Mabel had always admired him for that, but now all of his qualities had transitioned from merely being redeeming to now being endearing. She wondered if Dipper noticed the same thing about her.

"Yeah, okay..." Mabel managed to sigh out. "Thanks for sharing the shower."

Dipper laughed and felt a fresh warmth towards Mabel that wasn't instigated by their siblinghood. What he felt was genuine love for her, and that's what justified his next action in his mind. Dipper leaned over and lightly pecked Mabel on the cheek before turning to leave.

"Night, Mabel. I'm heading to bed now. Oh, and you still have glitter on your...everywhere, actually." She sparkled with it, and her whimsy that used to be redeeming suddenly became endearing to him. He wondered if Mabel noticed the same thing about him.

Mabel laughed as she felt herself flooding with the same genuine warmth of love Dipper felt. "Thanks, Dip." When Dipper exited the bathroom, Mabel lifted a hand to the cheek Dipper kissed and let her fingers rest there, fondly relishing his gesture.

_It might not be accepted...but maybe we could work around it if we really wanted..._Dipper and Mabel couldn't help but think, each of them hoping the other thought the same.


End file.
